Kevin Conroy
Kevin Conroy (born November 30, 1955 in Westbury, New York) is a prolific actor most famous in the DCAU for providing the performance of Batman. His landmark portrayal, which lasted longer than any other Batman actor (live action or animated) has pressed its stamp on the Dark Knight's legacy forever. Coincidentally, he shares a birthday with Efrem Zimbalist Jr.. He has also voiced Batman in several non-DCAU projects such as direct-to-video films and video games and was the first to use different voices for Batman and Bruce Wayne, a trait which has since been adopted by Will Friedle, Rino Romano, and Christian Bale. DCAU filmography File:Batman.png| Batman File:Old Bruce.png| Old Bruce Wayne File:Thomwayne.jpg| Thomas Wayne File:Andre (waiter).png| André File:Hardacbatman.jpg| Duplicant Batman File:LordBatman.png| Justice Lord Batman File:Joe Chill.jpg| Joe Chill File:Etrigan.png| Etrigan File:Atom-Smasher.png| Atom-Smasher File:Crimson Avenger.png| Crimson Avenger File:Commander Steel.png| Commander Steel Bruce Wayne/Batman * "On Leather Wings" - "Did you see that?" Cop (uncredited) * "Christmas With the Joker" - Donner (uncredited) * "Pretty Poison" - André (uncredited) * "The Underdwellers" - Cop (uncredited) * "The Forgotten" - Joker (uncredited) * "Beware the Gray Ghost" - Thomas Wayne * "Perchance to Dream" - Thomas Wayne * "His Silicon Soul" - Duplicant Batman Feature films * Batman: Mask of the Phantasm - Bruce Wayne/Batman * Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero - Bruce Wayne/Batman Bruce Wayne/Batman Feature film * Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman - Bruce Wayne/Batman Video games * Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu - Batman * Batman: Vengeance - Batman * "World's Finest" - Bruce Wayne/Batman * "Knight Time" - Bruce Wayne/Batman, Superman (imitating Batman) * "The Demon Reborn" - Batman * "Rebirth" - Bruce Wayne * "Black Out" - Bruce Wayne * "Golem" - Bruce Wayne * "Meltdown" - Bruce Wayne * "Heroes" - Bruce Wayne * "Shriek" - Bruce Wayne * "Dead Man's Hand" - Bruce Wayne * "The Winning Edge" - Bruce Wayne * "Spellbound" - Bruce Wayne * "Disappearing Inque" - Bruce Wayne * "A Touch of Curaré" - Bruce Wayne * "Ascension" - Bruce Wayne * "Splicers" - Bruce Wayne * "Earth Mover" - Bruce Wayne * "Joyride" - Bruce Wayne * "Lost Soul" - Bruce Wayne * "Hidden Agenda" - Bruce Wayne * "Bloodsport" - Bruce Wayne * "Once Burned" - Bruce Wayne * "Hooked Up" - Bruce Wayne * "Rats" - Bruce Wayne * "Mind Games" - Bruce Wayne * "Revenant" - Bruce Wayne * "Babel" - Bruce Wayne * "Terry's Friend Dates a Robot" - Bruce Wayne * "Eyewitness" - Bruce Wayne * "The Last Resort" - Bruce Wayne * "Sneak Peek" - Bruce Wayne * "The Eggbaby" - Bruce Wayne * "Plague" - Bruce Wayne * "April Moon" - Bruce Wayne * "Sentries of the Last Cosmos" - Bruce Wayne * "Payback" - Bruce Wayne * "Where's Terry?" - Bruce Wayne * "Ace in the Hole" - Bruce Wayne * "King's Ransom" - Bruce Wayne * "Untouchable" - Bruce Wayne * "Big Time" - Bruce Wayne * "Out of the Past" - Bruce Wayne, Musical Batman * "Speak No Evil" - Bruce Wayne * "The Call" - Bruce Wayne * "Betrayal" - Bruce Wayne * "Curse of the Kobra" - Bruce Wayne * "Countdown" - Bruce Wayne * "Unmasked" - Bruce Wayne * "Shadows" - Bruce Wayne Feature film * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - Bruce Wayne/Batman * "The Big Leagues" - Batman * "Hard as Nails" - Bruce Wayne/Batman * "A League of Their Own" - Batman * "Future Shock" - Bruce Wayne/Batman * "Secret Origins" - Batman * "The Enemy Below" - Batman * "Paradise Lost" - Batman * "The Brave and the Bold" - Batman * "Injustice For All" - Batman * "Fury" - Batman * "A Knight of Shadows" - Batman * "Metamorphosis" - Batman, Cop (uncredited) * "The Savage Time" - Batman * "Twilight" - Batman * "Tabula Rasa" - Batman * "Only A Dream" - Batman * "Maid of Honor" - Bruce Wayne/Batman * "A Better World" - Batman, Justice Lord Batman (uncredited) * "Secret Society" - Batman * "Hereafter" - Batman * "Wild Cards" - Batman * "Starcrossed" - Bruce Wayne/Batman, High Council Hawk (uncredited) * "Initiation" - Batman * "For the Man Who Has Everything" - Batman, Joe Chill (uncredited), Thomas Wayne (uncredited) * "Kid Stuff" - Batman, Etrigan (uncredited) * "This Little Piggy" - Batman, Crimson Avenger (uncredited) * "The Greatest Story Never Told" - Batman * "Ultimatum" - Batman * "Dark Heart" - Batman, Atom-Smasher (uncredited) * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" - Batman * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" - Bruce Wayne/Batman * "The Doomsday Sanction" - Batman * "Clash" - Batman * "Panic in the Sky" - Batman * "Divided We Fall" - Batman, Android Batman (uncredited) * "Epilogue" - Bruce Wayne/Batman, "Did you see that?" Cop (uncredited) * "Shadow of the Hawk" - Batman * "Flash and Substance" - Batman * "Dead Reckoning" - Batman, Deadman (possessing Batman) (uncredited) * "Destroyer" - Batman, Commander Steel (uncredited) }} Non-DCAU DC Roles Outside the DCAU, Conroy played Batman on three DC Universe Animated Original Movies as well. He also appeared in The Batman as Dick Grayson's father with Mark Hamill playing Tony Zucco. He also portrayed Batman once again in the 2009 video-game Batman: Arkham Asylum alongside Hamill as Joker and Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn. He and Hamill returned for the 2011 sequel Batman: Arkham City, though Harley Quinn's role was passed to Tara Strong. * The Complete Robin Storyboard Sequence - Batman * The Batman - John Grayson * Batman: Gotham Knight - Bruce Wayne/Batman * Superman/Batman: Public Enemies - Bruce Wayne/Batman * Superman/Batman: Apocalypse - Batman * Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Phantom Stranger, Batman of Zur-En-Arrh * Batman: Arkham Asylum - Batman * Batman: Arkham City - Batman * DC Universe Online - Batman * Justice League: Doom - Batman See also * [[List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman|List of DCAU voice actors in The Batman]] * [[List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold|List of DCAU voice actors in Batman: The Brave and the Bold]] * List of DCAU actors in DC Universe Animated Original Movies External links * * The Official Kevin Conroy Twitter Page Category:A to Z Category:Batman Beyond voice actors Category:Batman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:Justice League Unlimited voice actors Category:Justice League voice actors Category:Movies voice actors Category:Static Shock voice actors Category:Superman: The Animated Series voice actors Category:The New Batman Adventures voice actors Category:The Zeta Project voice actors